Zootopia: Guardians
by GarrettZTR
Summary: This time speed won’t be enough! Bellwether escapes from prison and Levi, Nick, and Judy must find her before she puts her next plans into action. Meanwhile, Angelina Hopps and Nicholas Shelemy give a dark rabbit his power back by accident. He transports them to the ruins of what was once Haiyan City that had been devastated by a creature called Flaral. Two survivors from the ci
1. Cadet Wilde

Previously, Bellwether and Alex were defeated and taken to prison. Levi Wilde was then recruited into the ZPD shortly after the incident. Levi spent four months recovering from his wounds do to Bellwether. Levi is now fully recovered and ready to start his training. At the academy, the drill sergeant was quite impressed with Levi's speed and skill. He blew through all the training courses like they were nothing. But there was still one left Levi hasn't beat yet. Meanwhile, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde arrive at-the academy. Judy spots the drill instructor. She leans over and nudges Nick.

Judy: There she is!

As they approach the intimidating polar bear, Judy calls out.

Judy: Hey Major Friedkin! How's our new recruit?

The drill instructor puts her clipboard down and turns to Judy.

Major Friedkin: Impressive! He embarrassed the other cadets.

Nick: We're here to watch his self defense test. Has he taken it yet?

Major Friedkin: He's about to!

Nick looks over in time to see his brother, Levi, enter the boxing ring. As Levi makes his way to the corner feelings of nervousness about this final test start to enter his mind. Seconds after the ring, his opponent enters. A tall fierce looking rhino who is ready to knock Levi out.

"I am so dead", Levi whispers not loud enough for anyone to hear.

Levi: Alright, let's see what you got.

Major Friedkin: BEGIN!!!

The brawl starts. Levi runs all over the ring dodging the rhinos swings but it doesn't take long for him to get a fist to the face. He falls onto his back but gets up quickly refusing to let the rhino win. After delivering a direct punch, the rhino then picks Levi up and throws him to the ground. It looks like the fight is over. After a moment Levi gets back up to his feet. Ready for one more shot.

Levi: I'm not done yet! Time for some REAL speed!

Levi starts running again but this time he strikes the rhino at full force. Knocking the rhino across the ring. The rhino was raging mad this time and charges directly at Levi. Levi dodges the attack and knocks him out. Winning the match.

Levi: That was INCREDIBLE!!!

Nick: Holy crap!

30 minutes after the fight. Everyone had already left the arena and were all standing outside on the field. Levi finds Nick and approaches him. Levi punched Nick's arm who then grabs it.

Nick: OW!!! What was that for!

Levi: You're late again!

Nick: I swear some things never change with you.

Levi: *smiles* Nope!

Nick: Anyway! That was an intense fight you had there.

Judy: Yeah, I've never seen anything like it even when I was here.

Levi: That rhino was nothing. I was too fast for him.

Nick: Says the fox that took one to the face.

Levi: Hey! I slipped ok!

Nick: Sure you did.

Levi: SHUTUP!

Judy: Chill Levi!

Levi turns around and sees Major Friedkin approaching him. She looked to have a smile on her face. She sets her clipboard down and looks Levi in the eye.

Major Friedkin: Levi Dash Wilde! I've been watching how you've been performing at the academy. I've never met a cadet with the speed and skill you have. I'm very happy to say that you've graduated the Zootopia Police Academy.

Levi: YES! I DID IT!!!

Major Friedkin: It's been an honor Officer Wilde.

Nick: Congratulations! But next time when it's the real deal, don't just let him hit you.

Levi: Thanks. I'll try to remember that.

Judy: I'm so happy for you Levi!

Levi: Thanks Judy!

Judy: It's really cool that both you and Nick are in the ZPD. I have a sister that's also working for the ZPD!

Levi: Oh really! Who might that be?

Judy: Angelina Hopps!

Levi: Angelina Hopps! I think I know that name from somwhere.

Judy: You've met her?

Levi: I think I have! A really long time ago.

Judy: I think you guys will get along nicely. She's partners with Nicholas Shelemy!

Levi: Hey! I KNOW THAT NAME!

Judy: Oh you do?

Levi: Yeah, we use to see each other at local meets. But we haven't spoken in a long time.

Judy: Interesting?

Levi: I can't wait to see him again! I'm so excited! You guys don't even know.

Major Friedkin: I'll see you at the ceremony Wilde.

Levi: Yes ma'am.

A week after the final test the graduation ceremony was scheduled. It was a sunny day and the sky was clear. Family and friends filled the chairs facing the empty stage outside on the parade lawn of the Police Academy. At exactly 1 in the afternoon, the graduates started to fill the stage and take their seats. Everyone was excited and cheers were heard from the crowd watching as each cadet came up to take their chair. Levi stepped to the stage and made his way to his seat. Sitting down he looked around him and felt exited but nervous at the same time. All those people staring at him made him nervous. After speeches were given, the mayor of Zootopia begins to call each cadet to receive their badge. When Levi's name was called, he raised his ears up and started smiling as he walked up to the podium. The assistant mayor places Levi's badge on his uniform. Photographers gathered around and immediately began taking photos of Levi and the rest of the cadets. The crowd went nuts and began throwing hats in the air. Hours later Levi, Nick, Judy, and Mrs. Wilde went out for dinner. While they were eating, Nick looks at Levi and asks.

Nick: So Levi! You've mentioned to me quite a few times in the past about joining the ZPD. You're in now. But what was the reason for your interest in joining?

Levi: Cause I want to protect this city and the mammals who live here.

Nick: I think there's more to it than just that. When you said that you wanted to join the ZPD, you seemed very serious about it.

Levi: Ok brother, since you really wanna know. I wanna find out who attacked me.

Nick: Attacked you?

Levi: Yes. The event that's the reason for why I'm your brother. The event that gave me my cyan scars. The event where I lost my real parents. I want answers! I believe that being in the ZPD will lead me to him. Then he'll answer to me.

Judy: Now don't forget what your job is. Protecting Zootopia! You're not planning on revenge are you?

Levi: What! No!

Levi quickly takes another bite of his meal. Mrs. Wilde looks down at Levi.

Mrs. Wilde: Your desire to avenge your parents will only cloud your judgement.

Levi: I know but I miss them.

Nick: I understand what you're going through. Really I do! But getting revenge won't bring them back.

Levi: I understand!

Judy: Look on the bright side. You're now a part of the ZPD. So is your brother! How cool is that?

Levi: Yeah right!

Nick: It'll be fun having a brother on the force.

Mrs. Wilde: I'm really proud of my two boys. Look at them! Both police officers now. This one's going in the book!

Mrs. Wilde grabs her phone out of her bag.

Mrs. Wilde: Now y'all three smile!

Levi, Nick, and Judy smile at the camera as Mrs. Wilde takes their pictures. Levi Dash Wilde is now a cop! But will he use that power to protect the city or will he use it for revenge?

You've reached the end of this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape to Zootopia

Six months later in another city not to far from Zootopia. A new face joins the fight.

Cody: This is what's left of my home. A harsh and dark place where we live in fear. Destroyed buildings, cracked streets, and a grey gloomy sky that also had a touch of red. I always ask how this came to be, but no one will answer me, at least not directly. Every time they would point to the flames. This creature's been consuming my city for well over a decade, destroying everything in its path. This creature calls herself Flaral. For years, Flaral and I would battle. But it seems like every time my sister Maria and I try to defeat her, she gets even stronger. When it was discovered that I had a gift. My psychic powers, survivors from the city felt some hope that Flaral had met her match. When our first battle came, I had won! I felt so relieved that I thought Flaral was defeated. But that sense of relief wouldn't last long. Minutes later, she would re-emerge and strike back. It was then, that I found out that this creature is immortal and can't be truly defeated. I haven't given up yet. I know there's a way to stop her but what? I don't know how long my sister and I can keep doing this.

Maria: CODY!!!

Maria rushes into the gray and dark room where Cody was staying. She looked tense and had feelings of anxiety.

Cody: Maria, what's the matter?

Maria: It's Flaral! She's back and is wreaking havoc in the center of the city.

Cody gets up from his chair and walks toward Maria.

Cody: Some things don't seem to change with her. Let's go Maria! Show me where she is so that we may have another battle.

The two wolves rush to center of Haiyan City where Flaral was hiding. During the run, Maria says to Cody.

Maria: I'm tired of this Cody. We've been fighting for years to no avail.

Cody: We can't stop now. We must keep fighting until we have found a way to seal her forever. We can't risk turning our backs on this monster. She'll just keep growing stronger to the point where it'll be impossible to even defeat her for the moment.

When Cody and Maria get closer to the city center, smaller creatures spawned by Flaral appeared trying to slow down the two determined wolves. Some looked looked like flaming birds while others were more like snakes and lizards. But they all were ugly and unfriendly faces, eager to stop Cody from reaching Flaral.

Cody: Don't get in my way. I'll destroy all of you!

Cody blasts through the crowd of hostile creatures with his psychic abilities and proceeds to Flaral. They stumble upon the ruins of a dark, small, and empty apartment building. Cody and Maria proceeded with caution as Flaral could attack at anytime. They walked through the ground floor of the apartment and exited out one of the back exit doors. Once they got outside, there she was! A large dark red dragon like creature with sharp claws and had a beak instead of a long snout. She looked down at the two small wolves and said.

Flaral: I've been expecting you.

Cody: You ready to settle this once more?

Flaral: Ha! You fools never learn. I am immortal, you can not defeat me. Now please, get out of my way. Once I've reached full power, I will destroy the barrier surrounding this pathetic city and depart for Zootopia.

Maria: Barrier?

Flaral: Don't tell me you didn't know my dear. Since the day I awakened, they feared that I would travel beyond Haiyan City. So they placed an invisible barrier preventing me from escaping. But once I've reached my full power, I shall possess the energy to brake this barrier. If that barrier wasn't here, I'd already be long gone. Now stop wasting my time. You can't win this fight.

Cody: I'll NEVER allow you to leave this city. Now COME ON YOU MONSTER! BRING IT ON!!!

Flaral: Careful what you wish for, fool.

Flaral tosses giant pieces of molten rock at Cody. He grabs them with his psychic power and returns fire. He strikes Flaral with the molten rock who almost loses balance.

Flaral: Not bad, but you're going to have to do better than that if you expect to beat me. TAKE THIS!

Flaral flies several stories up a nearby skyscraper, then dives down at the two wolves at high speed.

Cody: MARIA! GET DOWN!!!

Cody and Maria duck for cover as the fierce flaming creature swoops through just above their heads. As Flaral tries a second time, Cody picks up a nearby sedan and tosses it at her. The car hits her dead in the face and the dragon like creature falls to the ground. It was another victory for almost nothing. Cody knew that Flaral will eventually rise back up.

Cody: You alright Maria?

Maria: Yes, I'm fine.

Cody and Maria look down the pit where Flaral had crash landed. Seconds later, she fades away into a puff of smoke.

Maria: Looks like you stopped her for the moment.

Cody: But she's just going to rise up again.

Maria: We can't keep going on like this.

Cody: Then how? How can we truly destroy Flaral?

Maria closes her eyes and turns her head the other direction. Not knowing an answer to Cody's question.

???: You find the source.

Cody and Maria look behind them and see a mysterious rabbit who seems to know how to defeat Flaral.

Tristan: My name is Tristan, and I'm here to help you. You need to find the one originally responsible for releasing this monster.

Cody: Could that really be answer? Then who? Who's the one responsible?

Tristan: Follow me, and I will show you.

The rabbit leads them to a hidden computer room contained in what was formerly a hospital. The building still had power which was quite an odd sight to see in Haiyan City. Flaral had knocked out ninety nine percent of the power. So it's extremely rare to see a building with any kind of power.

Cody: How does this building still have power?

Tristan: The source of this building's power doesn't matter. Now, do you want me to show you how to stop Flaral?

Cody: Yes, sorry.

Tristan: In order to defeat Flaral, you must travel to the city of Zootopia.

Maria: But she mentioned that there's a barrier surrounding Haiyan City.

Cody: Yeah, getting to Zootopia let alone leaving this city is impossible.

Tristan: As you are, yes. But with my help, getting to Zootopia won't be a problem. Because I have the ability to travel in and out of the barrier.

Cody: No...way...

Tristan: When you get to Zootopia, you must eliminate the mammal who has awakened and carries Faral's life source. Flaral's very heart of you will.

Cody: So if I kill this guy, Flaral will just disappear? Just like that?

Tristan nods his head yes and pulls up the record files of when Flaral was released into Haiyan City.

Tristan: These are my records of the day Flaral was released into the world. And here's the one responsible.

Tristan hands Cody a mysterious gem shard. Cody, not knowing what this interesting object is, asked.

Cody: What's this thing?

Tristan: You ask many questions kid. Just look into it!

Cody looks closely into the shard and sees an arctic fox with cyan scars. The image showed him that Levi Wilde was one who released the flaming monster into Haiyan City.

Cody: I SEE HIM!!! So that arctic fox is the source?

Tristan: Yes, his full name is Levi Dash Wilde.

Maria: Arctic Fox? Levi Wilde?

Tristan: Precisely! Now I shall send us to the big city of Zootopia where Levi Wilde currently lives.

Tristan holds his left paw up and opens a portal leading into Zootopia. The three quickly vanish from Haiyan City and the once hospital became silent. When Cody wakes up, he almost couldn't believe what he saw. Tall trees, huge water falls, and a bright blue sky. Cody had been sent to the Rainforest District.

Cody: What is this place? I've never seen so much water before or trees. And the sky is beautiful.

Cody was mesmerized by the gorgeous landscape that he's never seen before in Haiyan City. But he soon realized that Maria and Tristan were nowhere to be seen.

Cody: Wait, where's Maria? Or Tristan?

Cody took a moment to think about what happened to them and where they were.

Cody: I guess the three of us got separated.

Cody takes another look around him and again can't believe where he is but he soon remembered his task. He must find Levi Wilde to defeat Flaral and stop her from reaching full power.

Cody: So this must be Zootopia. This place is so beautiful. But now, it's time to find Wilde!

Meanwhile in Savanna Central, Maria Wolfwood looks around. She looked to be at the beachside near Lions Gate. She kneels down and placed her right paw on the smooth sand. She takes a couple deep breaths and relaxes as the she felt the nice warm breeze rush across her face.

Maria: So this is Zootopia. I've never seen a bright blue sky before. I could only dream. And what is this smooth substance my paw is in? It feels so relaxing.

Maria then notices that Cody and Tristan were nowhere to be found. She then grows a bit concerned for her brother Cody.

Maria: Where's Cody? I hope he's ok. It looks like we were separated during the transportation. But Flaral's life source, an arctic fox? Is it true? Who is this Tristan and can he be trusted? I need to find Cody, and fast!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter in progress...


End file.
